There have been many flashlights proposed with body and apparel mounts for many purposes, e.g., fishing, repair work, nursing. etc., at night and especially where it is desired not to bother another person, as in nursing and child care. Most of the examples found are cumbersome, heavy, or expensive and it is the object of this invention to provide an inexpensive, light weight, and quick and easy attachment to apparel. The present device is quickly attached to apparel and quickly and easily adjusted to light relatively small area, leaving both hands free to attend the patient or any other business at hand.